


Company Property

by Kalika45



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalika45/pseuds/Kalika45
Summary: Angel has realized that he's in a bad situation and tries to get out, but is it possible when you've signed your entire being to an Overlord?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Company Property

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on (And with the permission of) @holo.angel's TikTok: https://vm.tiktok.com/J6HKHQ7/
> 
> A few things are influenced based on my own Headcanons: Val's smoke acts like a drug when inhaled as well as literally being able to bind itself.
> 
> (Comments are always appreciated)

Angel had grown to hate being called to Valentino’s private rooms. There was a time when he relished the praise, the sex and the attention he got from his boss. Now, the desire to please Val made him feel sick. He shouldn’t want to make the man who hurt him, who abused him. Angel wasn’t in Val’s rooms to be the entertainment today. He rubbed his arms, ignoring the glowing red smoke around his wrists, invisible to all except himself and Val, a reminder that he was Valentinos. Angel had to force himself not to jump when sharp nails gripped his shoulders from behind.

“Angel cakes, I heard some troubling news. You refused to take the drugs before your shoot today” Val released his grip and took his seat across from Angel, face set in a scowl, “I give you these drugs to make sure your performance is up to my tastes.”

“I’ve been clean for over a month now. I don’t want to ruin that.”

“Have you forgotten that part of your service to me is giving me the control to make the best choices?”

“No, but you’re the one who wanted me to act like a model hotel member to get their trust. If I relapse now, it’ll look suspicious.” Not to mention that until he couldn’t remember the last time he’d gone more then a couple of days without something in his body. Even when he was alive drugs had been his crutch.

Valentino hummed, eyes narrowing, “So I did, tell me baby have you managed to learn anything useful to us?” 

Angel’s eyes flickered, “No boss, Alastor doesn’t exactly go around sharing his weaknesses.” That wasn’t exactly true. Angel had caught a few things that have made the radio demon flinch, but he wasn’t going to betray them. Maybe a month ago he would have. He was realizing that he could have a better life outside of being connected to Val. He might even be happy without Valentino.

“Hmmm, disappointing” He lit a cigarette, “When I gave you the freedom to stay at the hotel after you accepted her proposal, without my consent, I may add. I expected results” He blew the smoke Angels way.

Angel managed to brush the cloud away before he could inhale it, “I just said I’ve been clean for over a month.”

“And in that time you’ve gotten me nothing” Val reached out and pulled Angel to his lap, “We both know you’re missing the high I can give you” he stroked Angels hair before gripping it tightly, “Watch your fucking tone with me, Angel,” The smoke swirling around his wrists and throat constricted, “Just because you’re living with the princess doesn’t change the fact that I still own you.”

Angel let out a shaky breath, “I’m sorry, Val.” He had to smooth things over or Val might not let him leave tonight. 

Val shoved him away, a look of glorious boredom returning “Get out, I expect results by next week, or you’ll regret it.”

“Anything you want Mister Valentino” Angel put on a smile for him, while internally his thoughts were much more rebellious. He wasn’t coming back. Contract be damned. 

~~~

Angel didn’t show up to the meeting and ignored Val’s texts and calls. After a month it became background noise. Out of sight, out of mind.

Angel had left Cherri’s later than expected, “You sure you’ll be alright by yourself, Angie?”

“The hotel is only twenty minutes from here, and less than five of that is in his territory,” Angel said with Faux confidence. Why did she have to make him worry? “He’s not stupid enough to try anything.”

Cherri frowned, “Alright, just send me a text if I need to cause a scene.”

“I will” He kissed her cheek, “See you soon sugar tits, don’t forget about our coffee date on Wednesday, Nuggs has missed you.”

“I’ve missed him too, text me when you get to the hotel, she called after him watching him leave with a frown.

Angel walked down the street, doing his best to keep to the shadows, the fewer people who saw him, the less likely that Val would learn he was even here.

He should have known that Val would know he was out alone. That somebody would have reported him going to Cherri’s earlier. That he’d be watching. Angel forced himself to keep calm as the limo pulled up beside him, the door opened “Angel get your ass in here now.”

Angel took a breath and stepped inside, sitting down on the plush seat, pointedly avoiding eye contact. The silence as stifling as the lingering smoke.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Val asked, words slicing through the air.

It took Angel everything in him not to flinch. “At the hotel,” he met Val’s eyes, “I’m done working for you.” He didn’t want to be stuck as Val’s property for the rest of his existence. Not when he had something so much better.

Valentino laughed, “Oh, are you now?” he hummed, leaning forward and pulling Angel to him by the smoky collar, “This says otherwise Angel Cakes” He chuckled, “You spend a couple of months around the princess, and you think you can change? That her ridiculous plan will work?” He cupped Angel’s cheek, “Her plan is doomed to fail, and the minute she figures it out, she’ll kick you out, and you’ll be alone.” He tutted, “you’re better off with me, and you know it.”

“I disagree, I am better off far away from you.” Angel didn’t let himself dwell on the doubts that Val was putting in his head

Valentino’s smile turned poisonous, “regardless; you don’t get to make that choice. You signed yourself over to me decades ago. You are my property, you signed away the need to make those choices and in return, I make sure you’re safe.” 

“Yeah, and now I’m working with the princess, who if I remember outranks you and I’m a lot safer in her hands than yours.”

“I think, I’m just about done with your attitude,” Valentino took Angel’s chin and blew smoke in his face. The drugs would keep him compliant until he got these ridiculous notions out of his property’s head. He shifted Angel so he was resting against him, “Now relax Angel, we’re going home.”


End file.
